Cho's Goodbye
by Rebecca Starre
Summary: Cho deals with the loss of Cedric, includes: cell phone, owls, dream sequence, a little chinese (cuz, you know), please read and review!!!


a/n how do i say this? well, this story isn't your basic short story: it's more of an introspective piece, about cho. it started out one way, and i ended it another. um...if u know a little chinese, the ending will make more sense, i think, but i only used two chinese words, so it's not a big deal. As always, read and review!!  
  
Cho's Goodbye  
  
*****  
  
Today, Cho was going to do something that she never did before. She was going to use a telephone. Cho needed to talk to someone besides her Hogwarts friends, who already knew about Cedric. All they told her was that she needed to move on and not dwell on the past. But they didn't really know Cedric. To them, he was just the popular guy that everyone liked, always nice and smiling. Then, to the horror of everyone at Hogwarts, he was killed by Voldemort. Before him, Voldemort had killed hundreds of people. He was the symbol of evil and hate. Cedric was just another casualty. Cho hated Voldemort. Before Cedric died, Cho had never lost someone special to her. Her familiy members had lived in CA and across the Pacific when Voldemort was at his height, terrorizing England. Cho didn't know the meaning of loss until Cedric died. To her, Voldemort was evil. But after the death of Cedric, Cho was filled with such hate whenever she even thought of Voldemort.   
"Voldemort", she muttered, feeling her heat rising. Ever since Cedric died, she never said 'you-know-who'.   
Cho tiptoed through the dark Hogwarts hallways, cell phone in hand. She had convinced Fred and George to let her borrow it for the night. Cho had known for a fact that Fred and George had a cell phone with them- they had taken it from their father's office (someone had charmed it so that it would sporadically turn into a coconut or some other fruit).  
When she reached the owl tower (she was guaranteed privacy there, since it was the middle of the night), she pressed the on button. The cell phone made a loud shrill noise, and the buzzing grew even louder. The cell phone started to smoke at the edges. Horrified, Cho quickly turned it off. The phone returned back to normal. She should've known. Muggle stuff went haywire around Hogwarts.  
"Damn." She yelled, a little to forcefully, causing the owls to flutter around nervously. A white owl she recognized as Harry's stared at her quizzically.   
"Sorry Hedwig," Cho whispered. "Stupid cell phone." She looked down at the phone. The worthless piece of plastic. Suddenly she snapped. "Dammet!!" she yelled, kicking her feet at the wall. "Life is not fair!" The owls screeched and flew all around the room, causing an incredible racket. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" All the anger that Cho had kept bottled up inside came rushing out. She threw a tantrum, which she had nver done, not even as a little child. "I hate you- I hate you-" Cho couldn't say it, she just choked on Voldemort's name. Her tears cascaded down her face, and she could taste her salty tears in her mouth. She dropped to her knees. She sobbed louder and louder, not caring if anyone heard her. Nothing was going right in her life- and it was all because of Voldemort. "Because of you, I don't have Cedric!" Cho stopped abruptly. She couldn't help it, but she sounded so selfish. What about Cedric's parents? And all the other victims of Voldemort? Harry? At least Cho had parents. Cho didn't think that Harry threw any of these tantrums. She was confused. Confused. That sounded like a strange word to describe how she was feeling. Her head throbbed, and Cho could only hear silence echoing through the night. Her tears were drying quickly. Too quickly. She didn't want to leave the owlery. The moonlight glistened through the window, and it looked so peaceful. Forgetting all her troubles, Cho curled up on the floor next to the stream of light and fell asleep.   
Cedric looked at her. "Cho," he said, smiling. "What are you doing there?" Cho looked around her, her feet were stuck in place, right in the middle of the quidditch field. "I-I can't move Cedric," she yelled. Cedric was floating around on his broomstick. Cho tried in vain to free her feet, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 2 giant bludgers hurtled toward her. They were the size of Hagrid. She screamed, putting her arms in front of her. "Cedric, help me!" Cho yelled. Cedric swooped down and grabbed her onto his broom. The giant bludgers disappeared. "Cho, listen to me. I love you and I always will."   
"Me too, Cedric, but you're dead!" Cho said to him.   
"Cho, we'll see each other again." Cedric told her. Cho looked down in surprise, the broom had separated into two pieces.   
"No!!! Cedric! Wait, I can't live without you!" But Cedric floated away behind some clouds.   
"Goodbye Cho, we'll meet again." Cedric's voice disappeared among the clouds.  
Cho's heart felt at ease and she no longer felt sad. And in spite of herself, Cho found herself saying the same thing. "dzai jien," she said, "we'll see each other again."  
  
*****  
  
a/n forgive my really really bad chinese ping ying, but "dzai jien (sp?)" means "goodbye" in chinese. it literally means "we'll meet again." One of my sweeter stories, i think, but i would looooooooooove reviews, good or bad, and I mean it!! go on, review! btw, the cell phone thing? she just wanted to call a friend, but it doesn't matter now.  
  
  



End file.
